1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a personal care composition that provides an initial foaming action and additional skin benefits. More particularly, a personal care composition including a volatile compound suspended and incorporated within a personal care composition having at least one terpene alcohol component is disclosed.
2. General Background
Consumer products are often applied to human skin to protect, cleanse and/or treat skin. However, these products can sometimes be harsh on the skin. For example, elderly skin is often dry, itchy, frail and easily torn or bruised. In addition to this, prolonged use of incontinence and occlusive incontinence garments may cause rashes and other skin problems. Rubbing or otherwise manipulating the skin with consumer products can cause tearing and bruising.
A normal routine for a consumer who uses such products is to cleanse, provide an external analgesic (pain relief), and possibly an additional moisturizer. Fragile skin is difficult for an individual or caregiver to touch since it is easily torn and bruised. Also, compromised skin, or skin that is damaged in some way needs to be cleaned and/or moisturized in a sensitive manner. This creates the need to use several different products in multiple deliveries. However, conventional delivery of these consumer products may cause anxiety, additional discomfort or irritation for the individual using the product.
Thus, there is a need to provide cleansing and therapeutic consumer products that can provide numerous benefits to the skin. For example, a product that provides cleansing, cooling effects and pain relief may be useful.